


A sétima joia

by Lianna



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DCU/MCU, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, No Rogue avengers friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna/pseuds/Lianna
Summary: A luta na Sibéria deixa Tony em um estado vegetativo do qual não existem esperanças de recuperação.Seus amigos que sobraram permanecem a cabeceira de sua cama rezando para que um milagre o traga de volta para eles, enquanto os Vingadores criminosos permanecem escondidos.Do outro lado da galáxia Thanos, o titã louco, destrói Xandar para tomar posse da Joia da Poder, sua próxima parada é Asgard, ou melhor a nave de refugiados que contém o Tesseract e a joia do espaço.Assim que a joia do espaço é posta na Manopla do Infinito, Tony Stark acorda de seu coma sem nenhum dano cerebral, mas ele não está comemorando. Algo está vindo, alguma coisa ruim, ele sabe, pode sentir, e de alguma forma algo está chamando por ele, isso foi o que o acordou, mas porque isso é tão importante?Existem apenas seis joias do infinito, certo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seventh Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482059) by [Elenduen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen). 



> Essa história é uma tradução, os capítulos serão postados conforme eu os traduzo e conforme a autora original os posta.

Sibéria

Tony mal podia acreditar, quando viu os Vingadores e T´Challa deixando a Sibéria em seus respectivos jatos. Próximo a ele, no chão, o escudo descartado por Steve ainda permanecia, jogado de lado como se não significasse nada para ele, como se o homem que o presenteou, que gastou cinquenta milhões de dólares, e perdeu todos os seus dedos por causa do frio na tentativa de encontrar o corpo do Steve no Ártico não fosse nada.  
Enquanto ele permanecia no chão em sua armadura danificada, Tony sentia uma raiva que corria desde o momento em que ele viu o assassinato de seus pais nas mãos de Barnes naquele vídeo. Com sua raiva se esvaindo a adrenalina também o deixava aos poucos.  
Todos os seus machucados agora começavam a doer, seu pulso torcido, suas costelas, seu esterno, céus seu esterno! Ele o sentia como se estivesse em chamas e respirar se tornou um trabalho difícil.   
Ele sentia como se tivesse um peso em seu peito, fazendo pressão e o impedindo de respirar facilmente.  
É provável que que ele tenha sofrido uma perfuração no pulmão. Steve não havia se segurado quando bateu com o escudo no seu reator Arc, pela dor Tony sabia que tinha costelas quebradas, e mais que uma laceração em seus pulmões.  
Seu coração podia ter sofrido algum dano também, considerando que a força da dor que sentia em seu peito e com a atual dificuldade de respirar ele podia estar à beira de um ataque cardíaco.   
Com seu traje destruído ele não tinha nenhuma maneira de sair dali seu rastreador de emergência estava ativo e uma armadura reserva estava a caminho, mas de Nova York á Sibéria levaria algumas horas para chegar.  
Ele ainda estaria vivo quando a armadura o encontrasse?  
Tony sabia que deveria estar assustado com o pensamento de morrer aqui, sozinho nessa terra congelada, talvez até estar bravo com isso, com Steve, um homem que ele pensava como um amigo o deixou para morrer ali. Mas enquanto o frio entrava cada vez mais em seus ossos e respirar ficava cada vez mais difícil tudo o que Tony conseguia sentir era tristeza.  
Ele estava triste pois não conseguiria se acertar com a Pepper, não que a relação romântica deles pudesse ser salva e ele sabia disso, mas ele tinha esperança de que a sua amizade poderia. Ele não conseguiria se desculpar com Rodhey, não o ajudaria voltar para sua vida depois dos danos que recebeu. Não conversaria novamente com o menino aranha ou diria o quão impressionado ele estava com o garoto, nunca conheceria realmente o menino que chamou sua atenção.   
Não brincaria com Dumm-E mais uma vez, seu pobre e demente robô que era agora seu filho único após a perda de Butterfingers e U quando a sua casa de Malibu foi destruída. Ele sabia que Rodhey o pegaria, não o deixaria ser desligado, mas ninguém entedia Dumm-E como Tony, bem, ninguém exceto Bruce. Bruce Wayne, o amor vai e vem de Tony desde que ele tinha dezesseis e Bruce dezoito.  
Recentemente eles haviam entrado em órbita novamente, se encontrando em um evento um pouco antes de Tony estar pronto para ir ao MIT apresentar o BARF. Fazia mais de dez anos desde a última vez que eles tinham se falado seguido de um rompimento mais que lindo, e quando os dois se encontraram novamente havia sido um pouco desconfortável, pelo menos nos primeiros dez minutos, e então toda tensão se desfez e a conversa seguiu tão fluida quando o vinho.  
Que eles acabaram passando a noite no quarto de hotel de Bruce não surpreendeu nem um pouco ao Tony, o que o surpreendeu é que eles não fizeram noticia, suas idas e voltas com Bruce eram geralmente tópicos de grande discussão para a impressa. Mas para variar eles haviam tido sorte e a escapada deles havia ficado escondida do mundo, pelo menos por agora.  
Quando eles se separaram, havia sido com a promessa de que eles logo se encontrariam novamente para um encontro depois do MIT. Tony não conseguiria ligar agora, não iria jantar com Bruce, e ver se dessa vez eles poderiam funcionar.  
Tony tossiu com força, trazendo sangue que se espalhou pelo seu queixo e sujou sua barba. Os pulmões estavam mesmo perfurados então.  
Lagrimas começaram a cair e escorreram por suas têmporas enquanto ele chorava, silenciosamente pedindo desculpas aos seus amigos, ao Bruce, desejando que ele ao menos pudesse mandar uma mensagem, dizer adeus.  
Outra tosse o acometeu e lançou um pouco de sangue manchando o seu rosto, sua cabeça começava a doer, bom, já estava doendo, mas agora a pressão estava piorando.  
Virando a cabeça o máximo que podia, Tony olhou para fora, ele podia ver o céu dali, podia ver o frio céu noturno e as estrelas começando a brilhar.  
O último pensamento que passou por sua cabeça enquanto ele desmaiava, era o quão irônico que agora ele se confortava com a beleza do céu noturno como a última imagem que veria quando ele morresse enquanto o espaço o havia caçado e quase o levado a loucura nos últimos três anos.  
Pela hora que Friday, pilotando remotamente a armadura o encontrou, Tony já estava a muito inconsciente. Seus sinais vitais estavam caindo, pelo que Friday captava em seus sensores, seu pulmão esquerdo havia colapsado e estava cheio de sangue o que colocava pressão em seu coração que lutava para bater. Pelas leituras que ela conseguia, Tony havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco, um suave, mais como um severo ataque de angina. Com tudo, o mais preocupante era sua cabeça, ele havia sofrido duas fraturas no crânio e um severo sangramento. Ele não estava simplesmente inconsciente, ele estava em coma.  
-Eu sinto muito chefe. – Friday disse para Tony, soando genuinamente arrependida, cuidadosamente ela usou a armadura para levanta-lo até os braços do traje e decolou.  
O hospital mais próximo era russo e Tony precisava de cuidados médicos imediatos, mais um sangramento cerebral ou ataque cardíaco e ele morreria.  
Enquanto ela voava com ele o mais rápido possível, Friday ligou para Pepper Potts e Bruce Wayne. Ela teria ligado para o Coronel Rhodes, mas ele estava hospitalizado e não havia chance de ele ir para Rússia ficar ao lado de Tony.  
Se Friday pudesse ela teria ido atrás de Steve Rogers e o restante dos Vingadores. Eles todos eram responsáveis por isso, pelos ferimentos de seu chefe, todos eles mereciam sofrer por isso.  
Enquanto ela não podia ir atrás deles fisicamente, Friday ainda podia causar alguns danos. Como uma IA ela era mais que capaz de fazer mais de uma coisa por vez, levar Tony até o hospital, falar com ambos Pepper Potts e Bruce Wayne, e baixar todos os arquivos da armadura danificada de Tony, revisar e mandar para as autoridades apropriadas. Steve Rogers pode ter ganho hoje, mas sua vitória seria pouco aproveitada, amanhã Friday teria o mundo desabando em cima dele.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bruce tinha acabado de chegar de uma patrulha nas ruas quando as notícias sobre Tony ter se ferido chegaram até ele. Alfred tinha o encontrado na batcaverna expressão sombria, seus olhos vermelhos deixando a suspeita de que ele tivesse chorado, ou conscientemente feito esforço para não chorar.  
\- O que? –Bruce perguntou, seu primeiro pensamento foi para Dick, seu antigo protegido que havia saído do ninho, por assim dizer.  
Enquanto de vez em quando ele ainda de transformava em Robin para ajudar Bruce quando preciso, ele agora tinha sua própria identidade de herói como Asa Noturna. Alfred, contudo, não disse que o pirralho havia se machucado, ele engoliu duramente limpando sua garganta e respondeu:  
\- É Tony Stark.  
Bruce não prestava total atenção ao que o mordomo falava depois disso, ele estava ocupado jogando roupas em uma mala, trocando para suas roupas casuais, e deixando o jato pronto para leva-lo a Rússia.  
Pepper Potts já estava no hospital em São Petersburg quando ele chegou, ela estava despenteada e sem nenhuma maquiagem, suas bochechas com marcas de lagrimas e mãos tremendo.  
-Alguma notícia? – Bruce perguntou ao se juntar a ela na sala de espera privada, que haviam o mostrado como a pessoa mais próxima que Tony tinha.  
-Ele ainda está em operação. – Pepper sussurrou, sua voz rouca e falha por causa do choro. -Eles estão operando cérebro dele Bruce, seu maldito cérebro.  
Quando ela se debulhou em mais lágrimas, Bruce a abraçou pressionando sua cabeça em seu peito e a deixando soluçar em seu casaco.  
Cirurgia cerebral, dano cerebral, Tony podia estar arruinado, uma casca de sua antiga forma, sua belíssima mente destruída, tudo que ele era, aquele maravilhoso, exasperante, brilhante gênio perdido para sempre.   
Bruce duvidava que odiasse tanto alguém, quanto ele odiava os Vingadores agora. Eles fizeram isso ao Tony, eles o colocaram no hospital, o deixaram lutando pela própria vida.  
Seu melhor amigo, Rhodes, estava em um hospital na América, incapaz de ir até o amigo porque sua espinha havia sido quebrada ao meio, e ele tinha que esperar por notícias de segunda mão sobre o estado do melhor amigo.  
-Eles vão pagar por isso Pepper- Bruce grunhiu sua voz quase tão grave e profunda quanto o modificador de seu traje fazia – Os vingadores vão pagar por isso, eu prometo.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quarenta e oito horas depois.  
Jato dos Vingadores

Steve se sentia exausto, ele havia salvo Bucky do governo, e o tinha ao seu lado mais uma vez, e havia com sucesso invadido a Raft e resgatado seu time, trazendo-os a bordo do jato e agora estavam a caminho de Wakanda onde T´Challa ofereceu refúgio como reparo por ter perseguido a pessoa errada na caçada ao assassino de seu pai. Bem, ele ofereceu refúgio ao Bucky, mas Steve tinha certeza de que ele convenceria T´Challa a estender para os Vingadores também.  
Ele não estava prestando tanta atenção ao Clint e ao Homem-Formiga, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Falar sobre o Stark e como ele era um traidor quando do nada Wilson os chamou, para a parte do jato onde eles estavam monitorando as notícias.  
Igualmente confusos, todos foram para onde o nego estava sentado de frente para uma pequena tela, que mostrava um programa da BBC. Na tela uma repórter lia um relatório sobre Tony com imagens de ambos ele em seu terno e como Homem de Ferro. Enquanto Steve a ouvia e mais imagens apareciam ele sentia um aperto em seu peito.  
-Terríveis imagens foram entregues a polícia de Nova York e ao UN sobre o assassinato de Howard e Maria Stark pelas mãos de James Bchannan Barnes aca O Soldado Invernal em 1991, revelando que não foi um acidente de carro como pensávamos- Ela dizia.  
Imagens de Bucky e Maria eram mostradas na TV para que o mundo todo visse.  
-Meu Deus! – Sam murmurou.  
-Stark sabe disso? - Clint perguntou olhando para Steve que pode apenas concordar sem dizer uma palavra.  
-Como ele descobriu? – Perguntou o Homem-Formiga em uma voz baixa.  
-Tinha uma fita – Bucky murmurou do canto escuro onde havia se enfiado – O cara tinha uma fita, ele mostrou para o Stark, ele mostrou o que eu fiz.  
Steve imediatamente corrigiu a fala:  
-Não foi você, foi a HYDRA.  
Bucky deu a Steve um olhar de incredulidade:  
\- Se isso é verdade então por qual motivo você escondeu isso do Stark?  
Por um segundo tudo ficou em silêncio até que todos começaram a falar de uma só vez:  
\- Você sabia? – Wilson gritou.  
\- Meu Deus cara! – Homem-formiga resmungou.  
-Que merda Rogers, que porra? – Disse Clint.  
\- Calem a boca! – Dessa vez veio de Wanda que apontou para a tela onde novas imagens apareciam, imagens da luta entre Homem de ferro, Bucky e Steve, imagens de Steve batendo no homem de ferro, repetidamente batendo seu escudo na cabeça do outro até que a máscara caísse e então batendo no reator Arc e desligando o traje. -Bem feito! – Completou Wanda com um sorrisinho cruel em seu rosto.  
Steve olhou a tela até a repórter retornar a falar:  
\- Tony Stark ficou um período de sete horas na Sibéria, antes que sua IA Friday pudesse localiza-lo e o levar para o hospital. Foi reportado por Pepper Potts, CEO das Industrias Stark e Bruce Wayne, o ocasional amante de Tony Stark, que ele sofreu múltiplos e severos ferimentos, incluindo um pulmão parado, ataque cardíaco, e hemorragia cerebral, ferimentos esses que resultaram em um coma e que não existem expectativas de melhora.  
Os joelhos de Steve cederam e ele se encontrou jogado no chão do jato, corpo tremendo violentamente.  
\- O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele murmurou – O que eu fiz?


	2. Capítulo 2

Quando o jato chegou em Wakanda a única pessoa que ainda falava com Steve era Wanda.  
Com todo o seu ódio pelo Stark ela não se importava nem um pouco com os acontecimentos de Sibéria, ela apenas se importava que Tony havia recebido o que ele merecia e ponto final.  
Bucky estava extremamente silencioso, o homem estava espremido em um canto e se recusava a fazer contato visual com qualquer um deles, Steve incluído.  
Sam, quando Steve chegou perto falou que ele não podia falar agora, que queria pensar e precisava ficar sozinho.  
Clint e Scott apenas o olharam enojados e então deram as costas, falando baixo entre si.  
Steve não sabia sobre o que eles falavam, não queria saber, apesar da quase certeza que a dubla falava sobre Tony e ele.  
O que havia feito? Ele não achava que tinha batido com tanta força, que não tinha machucado, ele só precisava o impedir de matar Bucky!  
Em sua cabeça ele continuava a ver a luta em Sibéria, continuava a se ver batendo em Tony, acertando seu escudo no visor do traje até que este cedesse e deixasse o rosto vulnerável de Tony, exposto a si.  
“Ele é meu amigo. ”  
“Eu também era”  
As palavras continuavam a se repetir em sua mente e ele continuava a ver o terror nos olhos de Tony quando ele direcionou o escudo para o reator Arc.  
Será que Tony pensou que ele iria mata-lo?  
Ele poderia ter o matado, sinceramente ele tinha feito pior. Pelo menos morto, Tony teria paz, assim ele estava preso no limbo, trancado em uma casca quebrada que era seu corpo, um corpo que Steve havia quebrado.  
“O bom se torna ótimo, o mau se torna pior”, Steve se lembrava bem das palavras de Erskine, se lembrava do que o homem tinha contado, implorado que ele fosse um bom homem, e Steve tentou, ele achou que estava tentando, feito o seu melhor, mas agora...  
Erskine estaria se revirando no tumulo se ele soubesse sobre isso, Peggy teria atirado nele novamente pelo que ele fez.  
Howard, meu Deus Howard Stark, o homem tinha sido tão bom para ele, o ajudado a se tornar o verdadeiro Capitão América ao invés de um macaco dançante, indo de palco em palco.  
Ele devia muito a Howard, o homem não desistiu dele nem após ele ter sido congelado, passou toda a vida procurando por ele, gastou uma fortuna e negligenciou seu próprio filho de forma que Tony raramente teve um pai.  
O que ele pensaria de Steve agora? Ele tinha destruído o filho de Howard, seu único filho, o ultimo da linhagem Stark iria morrer em um hospital e culpa era de Steve Rogers.  
Steve não achava que podia se sentir pior do que ele já sentia.

Eles foram recebidos no palácio de Wakanda pelo próprio rei T´Challa e alguns de sua guarda pessoal, todos armados e expressões tempestuosas.  
-Isso não vai acabar bem – Sam murmurou.  
Ignorando Sam, Steve deu um passo à frente estendo a mão para T´Challa que olhou feio ´para ele.  
-Você me disse que Stark estava bem! – O rei rosnou para ele, Steve abaixou sua mão, juntando seus dedos e engolindo duro.  
\- Eu pensei que ele estava. – Ele sussurrou, os olhos fixos no chão.  
-Claramente você pensou errado, -T´Challa disparou, -E não somente você quase o matou na pancada, quanto deixou um homem que você clamava ser seu amigo abandonado numa terra congelada para morrer.  
\- Ele não está morto! -Wanda explodiu dando um passo à frente e rosnando para o rei, toda a guarda se moveu, prontos para defender o rei se necessário.  
\- Ele pode muito bem estar morto se pensarmos em seus ferimentos -T´Challa ressaltou em um tom frio. Ele mexeu a cabeça e encarou Bucky que tentava se tornar invisível. – Minha oferta para você se mantém Sargento Barnes, você é bem-vindo para permanecer em Wakanda pelo tempo que achar necessário. -Bucky acenou e murmurou um “Obrigado”. – Já para o resto de vocês, - T´Challa disse olhando o restante dos Vingadores – Vocês têm uma hora para deixar o espaço aéreo de Wakanda, quando esse tempo se esgotar vocês serão tratados como inimigos e derrubados se ainda estiverem aqui.  
Ele se virou para partir, mas Wanda não iria deixar as coisas assim:  
-Você não pode fazer isso! – Ela gritou e tentou ir até T´Challa mas Clint a puxou pela cintura e a jogou para trás em direção ao jato.  
\- Você já não causou estrago suficiente? – Ele a acusou.   
Os olhos de Wanda se arregalaram, Clint sempre foi gentil com ela, compreensivo, ter ele contra ela tão subitamente foi com tirar o frágil equilíbrio de seu castelo de cartas, suas costas bateram contra o jato e seus olhos se tornaram vermelho enquanto Clint continuava a lançar um olhar irritado sobre ela.  
-Eu tinha uma vida boa, tenho três filhos, uma esposa, estava feliz até ser arrastado de volta para essa merda e você foder tudo, se eu soubesse a verdade sobre esta droga desde o começo, eu nunca teria saído de casa, e nem teria Sam envolvido, eu não teria feito porra nenhuma, e agora um dos meus amigos, um homem que deu tão tanto de si mesmo para o mundo e não pediu nada em troca, está em uma cama de hospital praticamente morto, e a último coisa que eu disse para ele foi a droga de um insulto! – Com um grunhido frustrado Clint soltou Wanda, e passou uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo o puxando para trás – Eu o culpei pela queda do Rhodes – ele disse com uma risada amarga.  
Steve se sentiu doente ao ver a culpa estampada no rosto de Sam.  
\- Eu o culpei e não era culpa dele – Clint disse, ele se virou para encarar Steve, - Se alguém é culpado, essa pessoa é você Capitão – Ele disse a palavra “Capitão” como se fosse um insulto. -Você fez isso, você causou toda essa merda, você matou Stark, não importa se o corpo dele está sendo mantido vivo por maquinas, o verdadeiro Stark está morto e isso é sua culpa.  
\- Tudo bem cara, já foi o suficiente. – Scott disse colando uma mão no ombro de Clint e dando tapinhas ali.  
Clint balançou a cabeça:  
\- Não é o suficiente, nunca será suficiente – Ele sussurrou, respirando fundo ele se virou para T´Challa – Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de pedir qualquer coisa a você, Sua Majestade, mas eu esperava que você me deixasse ficar aqui por tempo suficiente para eu conseguir um voo de volta para casa, eu sei que irei para prisão mas pelo menos eu talvez consiga visitas da minha família lá.  
T´Challa abriu sua boca, mas Scott o cortou antes que ele pudesse falar:  
\- Eu também – Ele disse – Eu preciso ir para casa, eu tenho uma filha e uma namorada, eu tenho que voltar, mesmo que isso signifique ir para prisão.  
\- Gente? – Steve sussurrou sua voz falha das lagrimas que ele mal podia segurar.  
A expressão facial de T´Challa suavizou e ele concordou com a cabeça:  
\- Eu acredito que posso acomodá-los S.r. Barton, S.r. Lang, e talvez conseguir para vocês um melhor retorno ao seu país que um convite direto à prisão.  
Ambos Clint e Scott pareceram aliviados e deram ao rei olhares de gratidão pela gentileza.  
-Traidores! – Wanda disse, suas bochechas riscadas com suas lágrimas.  
-Cala a boca. – Sam falou se virando e entrando de volta no jato.  
-Eu não vou me esquecer disso – Wanda rosnou seguindo irritada atrás de Sam deixando um rastro de mágica para trás.  
T´Challa deu a Steve um olhar gelado:  
\- Cinquenta minutos agora Capitão, eu sugiro que você encha seu tanque e parta.  
O desprezo foi como um soco no estomago de Steve, ele não conseguia olhar para Clint ou Scott e olhar para Bucky o fazia se sentir doente, seus amigos o olhavam como se ele fosse um estranho, como se eles nunca tivessem sido amigos em sua vida.  
-Bucky – Ele se despediu.  
-É melhor você ir – Bucky disse, o mando embora – Se cuide.  
As palavras eram cruas, como se ele tivesse falando com alguém que mal conhecia.  
O sentimento de rejeição era dolorido como um golpe, as lagrimas passaram a rolar por suas bochechas enquanto ele voltava ao jato.  
O que ele deveria fazer agora? Seu time estava tão divido quanto madeira quebrada, seu melhor amigo no mundo o havia rejeitado, ela um criminoso procurado, ele havia perdido tudo e agora não tinha a mínima ideia de como concertar tudo.  
****************************************************************************  
Nova York

Friday foi implacável em derrubar Steve Rogers e fazer os Vingadores sofrerem pelo que eles fizeram ao Tony. Ela usou cada pedacinho de informação que ela encontrou para alimentar a mídia com o lado ruim deles, então críticas ruins seguiam os Vingadores onde quer que eles fossem.  
Desde a decisão de Steve e Natasha jogar todos os arquivos da Shield na internet o que resultou na morte de milhares de agentes inocentes que não eram da HYDRA e que tiveram seus disfarces descobertos e foram assassinados, até Wanda e seu irmão e o treinamento de ambos em Sokóvia, muitos sokovianos tinham histórias sobre os “ Gêmeos do diabo”, como eles eram chamados em Sokóvia, enquanto Pietro era mais uma peste que qualquer coisa, um ladrão, um valentão, usando sua velocidade para bater carteiras, roubar compras e empurrar pessoas, falavam de Wanda em completo terror.  
Ela havia assustado e aterrorizado eles, usando sua magia e seus poderes psíquicos em qualquer um que ela quisesse, os deixando traumatizados metal e emocionalmente, mais de uma pessoa havia sido levada a total loucura, algumas cometiam suicídios, outras era levadas à asilos já que não podiam cuidar se si mesmas pois sua mente havia sido destruída.  
Friday também fez questão de mostrar ao mundo o quanto Tony havia feito pelos Vingadores, financeira e tecnologicamente esse último livre de qualquer custo. Ele havia dado o complexo a eles e pagado pela manutenção sem pedir nada em troca.  
Friday não era a única alimentando a mídia com histórias, Tony era bem conhecido pelos militares, ambos militares em serviço, antigos soldados, oficiais navais, e pilotos da força aérea se propuseram a falar sobre como a Stark Tech havia salvo sua vida ou a vida de algum conhecido. Como suas generosas doações para hospitais VA e Help for Heroes, tinham ajudado os muitos homens e mulheres a refazerem suas vidas após os ferimentos mentais e físicos.  
Eles também falaram sobre como nenhum homem era deixado para trás, que Rogers devia saber disso, deveria ter tido certeza de que Tony estava bem e nunca o abandonado lá como ele fez.  
\- Nem mesmo soldados inimigos são deixados no campo de batalha – Um veterano da segunda guerra constatou tão veemente quanto sua velha garganta e pulmões permitiam, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, seu corpo enrugado pela perda de músculos, a pele marcada como papel manchado em alguns lugares. – Nós somos ensinados que sempre devemos trazer quem está vivo junto conosco, mesmo inimigos devem ser tratados como seres humanos, devem receber o básico das necessidades humanas, comida, água, médico se necessário, um verdadeiro soldado sabe disso, nunca faria o que Steve Rogers fez, ele é uma desgraça para a Força Armada Americana e não tem nenhum direito de chamar a si mesmo Capitão América.  
Essa declaração de um homem que viveu na era de Steve amentou ainda mais o clamor do público.  
O museu Smithsonian foi atacado por um grupo de pessoas vestidas em fantasias do Homem de ferro, eles destruíram o memorial do Capitão América, retiraram a fantasia do manequim e a substituíram com um uniforme nazista e pintaram a suástica por todo o rosto do manequim.  
Mesmo que eles tenham sido presos e acusados de invasão e vandalismo o grupo foi aplaudido por uma multidão de apoiadores enquanto iam para o julgamento.  
O suporte público do Tony nunca esteve maior. O chão do lado de fora da torre Stark era uma bagunça de flores, ursos de pelúcia, e brinquedos do homem de ferro que as pessoas deixavam lá para ele.  
Bandeiras do homem de ferro voavam nas janelas, as pessoas usavam camisetas, bonés e jaquetas do homem de ferro e outras referências, e mesmo que não pudesse ser provado, Homem aranha e Asa Noturna haviam se juntado e pendurado uma grande bandeira do Homem de ferro na Brooklyn Bridge e ninguém, nem mesmo as autoridades sentiram a necessidade de tirá-la de lá.  
Não era apenas Nova York que apoiava o Homem de ferro, mas toda a América.  
Bandeiras e referências ao Capitão América estavam sendo queimados em pilhas, enquanto bandeiras, pôsteres, letreiros e estatuetas do Homem de ferro eram colocadas em todo o país, com as pessoas fazendo vigílias para orar por Tony, minutos de silencio, estavam até mesmo criando vídeos de seus maiores momentos e postando na internet.  
Pró Time Homem de ferro era a mais popular Hashtag em uso, seguida por TeamTony e Tony Stark Liga da Justiça!  
Após quase um mês na Rússia, Tony voltou para Nova York, não em um Stark jat, ou Wayne Jat, mas sim em um jato da Força Aérea.  
O próprio Presidente ordenou que Tony voltasse para casa como um herói caído, uma escolta militar foi feita para que ele fizesse o caminho do aeroporto até o hospital com uma salva de tiros.  
Nova York inteira assistiu a isso, ficando nas ruas, ou nas janelas dos prédios enquanto a procissão seguia pelas ruas.  
Pepper Potts, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, e um Rhodey na cadeira de rodas seguiram atrás da ambulância que levava Tony até o hospital.

Do outro lado do mundo em um quarto de hotel barato Steve estava sentado em sua assistindo em uma TV velha a filmagem chuviscada, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.  
A visão do corpo praticamente sem vida de Tony sendo carregado da ambulância para dentro do hospital fez um bolo na sua garganta que o impedia de gritar. Tony sem se parecia com o homem que ele conhecia.  
Sua pele pálida e cinza, sua cabeça raspada e feios pontos podiam ser vistos junto ao seu couro cabeludo juntado a pele depois de sua cirurgia cerebral, seu rosto ainda marcado com ralados e hematomas, ele não tinha mais barba, tinha um tubo entre seus lábios outro em seu nariz e mais saindo de trás de suas mãos. Ele parecia pequeno na maca mais como uma criança frágil e quebrada do que um homem adulto.  
Steve não ouviu o que a repórter dizia, ele não podia ouvir nada além do barulho de seus próprios soluços ele então se virou enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro chorou seu luto e sua culpa.

Nova York  
Sentado ao lado do leito hospitalar de Tony, Bruce pegou a mão esquerda do outro homem nas suas e acariciou os dedos de Tony com seu polegar.  
\- Eu não sei se você pode ouvir, Tony, eu nem sei se sobrou algo de você aí dentro, mas eu prometo que não vou te deixar, eu estarei aqui por você, e se existir algum jeito de te trazer de volta eu vou encontrar, não importa o quanto custe eu farei acontecer.  
Tony não reagiu, nem se moveu, seu rosto permaneceu em branco, imóvel, sua respiração auxiliada pela cânula, e seu coração monitorado pela máquina ao seu lado, em um constante bip com cada batida de seu coração prejudicado.  
\- Você não merecia isso Tony, – Bruce disse, amargura presente em sua voz, - Você não merecia nada disso, eu odeio que isso precisou acontecer para que o mundo finalmente visse o quão maravilhoso você é, - Ele parou e deu uma risada sufocada – Me levou um bom tempo também, eu suponho, - Ele meditou – Se eu tivesse sido menos ciumento, menos possessivo, menos volátil talvez nós ainda estivéssemos juntos, não teríamos perdido dez anos, se eu tivesse te deixado entrar, ao invés de te empurrar para fora então talvez nós... - Ele se calou e alcançou o próprio bolso, tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo e abriu, dentro tinha um anel de ouro com a gravura de Santo Antônio de Pádua nele.  
\- Santo Antônio é santo dos achados e perdidos, - Bruce disse colocando o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo de Tony – Neste momento você está perdido, eu rezo para que de algum jeito, de qualquer forma você encontre seu caminho de volta para mim.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo três

Nova York

Foram necessárias seis semanas de batalhas legais e diplomacia antes que Clint e Scott pudessem voltar à América sem que fossem jogados na cela mais próxima. Ambos foram capazes de fazerem acordos com as autoridades e aceitaram ter suas sentenças suspensas em troca de ficarem de licença por dois anos.  
Tornozeleiras eletrônicas foram rapidamente colocadas para monitorar os dois, eles não tinham permissão de deixar os Estados Unidos, e deveriam estar em suas casas entre as 7 da manhã e as 7 da noite.  
Agradecendo profundamente a ajuda de T´Challa os dois deixaram Wakanda para voltar para suas famílias.  
Scott estava de joelhos por sua namorada Hope Van Dyne, que estava irada com ele e não iria perdoa-lo tão cedo.  
Hank Pyn também estava irritado com ele por ter roubado o traje do Homem formiga, o qual o cientista havia confiscado sem prazo de devolução. Scott teria que penar para reaver a confiança e respeito dos outros dois. Ele também teria muito trabalho para se retratar com sua ex-mulher e sua filha, e sabia que não teria permissão para ver Cassie sem supervisão por um bom tempo, e no fim, sua filha era o mais importante.  
Clint estava na casinha do cachorro também.  
Laura havia permitido que ele voltasse para casa desde que ele precisava de um endereço para a tornozeleira, a segunda alternativa era a prisão e mesmo furiosa ela não queria o pai de seus filhos preso. Então, mesmo de volta em casa e morando com sua família, Clint dormia no sofá, lugar que ele continuaria por um considerável período.  
Mas isso estava bom, Clint estava preparado para esperar o que fosse necessário para que sua família o perdoasse. Ele tinha mais uma coisa para fazer agora que estava de volta a América, ele tinha que se desculpar com Tony.

Tony ainda estava na UTI. O lugar que ele ficaria pelo resto de sua vida, exceto se algum milagre ocorresse.  
Visitas eram restritas a algumas poucas pessoas. Com toda a mídia querendo fotos do gênio em coma e fãs tentando entrar a segurança do hospital teve que criar uma ordem para proteger Tony.   
Os direitos de visita de restringiam a Rhodey, Pepper e Bruce que podiam ir e vir sempre que quisessem, qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse ver Tony teria que ter a permissão deles.  
Isso significava que Clint teria que ir até eles para poder ver ao Tony, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a deixar Clint perto do amigo ferido.  
Se sentindo fora de lugar e muito desconfortável, Clint se sentou de frente para Rhodey, Pepper e Bruce Wayne, em uma das salas de conferencias da Torre Stark. Apenas a visão de Rodhey em sua cadeira de rodas trouxe uma nova onda de culpa a Clint.  
O antigo Coronel da força área parecia o mais acolhedor, pelo menos sua expressão era apenas fria, enquanto Pepper estava praticamente soltando fogo pela boca e Bruce Wayne? Clint tinha certeza de que mesmo Loki teria pensando duas vezes antes de irritar o homem, considerando que ele parecia irradiar uma perigosa ferocidade com apenas seus olhos.  
\- Por quê? – Pepper perguntou – Por que deveríamos permitir que você, de todas as pessoas, ficar em qualquer lugar próximo de Tony Stark?  
Clint mordeu seus lábios e se moveu se sentindo desconfortável em sua cadeira:  
-Eu sei que eu não fiz nada que pudesse fazer com que vocês confiassem em mim, ou algo assim.  
\- Pelo menos você sabe disso – murmurou Rhodes alto o suficiente apenas para Clint ouvir.  
-Mas – Clint continuou, se esforçando para não se irritar com o comentário do outro – Eu quero me desculpar com o Tony, eu preciso, eu devo pelo menos isso a ele.   
Clint olhou para as três pessoas em sua frente, implorando para que eles entendessem o porquê de isso ser tão importante para ele e talvez eles tivessem pena o suficiente para deixarem-no fazer isso.  
Bruce trocou olhares com Pepper e Rhodey antes de limpar a garganta e falar:   
-Você entende que Tony está em um coma muito profundo, e não irá ouvir nada do que você falar, seu cérebro mal consegue fazer suas funções automáticas, funções superiores já não existem mais, ele praticamente tem morte cerebral.  
Clint estremeceu e não tentou esconder isso. O simples pensamento de Tony Stark, um gênio, sofrer morte cerebral era além horrível. Ele se lembrava de ouvir que Tony Stark não era um super-herói pois ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade ou poder especial como o restante dos Vingadores, mas isso não era verdade, o superpoder do Tony era sua incrível mente, ela funcionava de uma maneira que estava muito acima dos poderes de Thor, da força de Steve e da própria habilidade de Clint com o arco.  
\- Eu sei – ele sussurrou olhando para mesa de conferencia – Mas eu tenho que dizer essas palavras a ele de qualquer forma, eu tenho que .... – ele passou respirando pesadamente – Eu tenho que encarar as consequências de minhas ações, o que estupida guerra causou e toma-las para mim. Se eu não fizer isso, como é que minha família vai me perdoar?  
Se arriscando, Clint olhou para cima e se deparou olhares suaves nos rostos dos outros três.  
-Uma hora, - Bruce disse olhando para Rhodey e Pepper – e sob supervisão, sob minha supervisão.  
\- Uma hora – o arqueiro concordou – e não me importo se mais algum estiver comigo.  
-Muito bem – Pepper disse se levantando – Eu acredito que nossos negócios estão concluídos,- Ela estendeu uma mão para Clint – Tenha um bom dia, Sr Barton.  
Se levantando, Clint pegou a mão de Pepper e a apetou, ele se impediu de estender a mão a Rhodey que parecia que iria arrancar a mão fora se Clint a estendesse.  
-Eu sint...  
-Se você pedir desculpas pela minha lesão, Barton, eu vou te jogar no chão. -Rhodey rosnou para ele – Não foi sua culpa, e merdas acontecem, se quer culpar alguém, jogue a culpa em Sabrina a vadia adolescente (N/A: essa parte fica mais legal em inglês mas é um trocadilho com o nome da série “Sabrina, a bruxinha adolescente”, do inglês “Sabrina the teenage Witch” que vira “Sabrina the teenage Bitch”) E ao Capitão bundão, são deles que quero desculpas, não você.  
Em outras circunstancias Clint teria rido dos nomes que outro deu ao Rogers e a Maximoff, mas agora tudo que Clint consegui foi um aceno de cabeça,  
-Podemos ir? – Bruce perguntou e Clint acebou novamente, enfiando as mãos no bolso e seguindo o Bilionário de Gotham  
****

O caminho até o hospital foi no mínimo desconfortável, Bruce Wayne não era alguém de muita conversa e Clint não sabia o que dizer para ele. Isso não o impediu de tentar, silêncios o deixavam desconfortável.  
-Eu não sabia que você e o Stark tinham voltado – Ele disse, tentando soar casual, mas sua voz estava estranha em seus próprios ouvidos – Eu sei que vocês tinham algo, nos anos noventa, mas achei que já tinha acabado faz tempo.  
\- O amor nunca acaba – disse Bruce – Mas nós tínhamos apenas voltado a ter uma relação antes da Guerra Civil.  
\- Eu sinto muito – falou Clint e ele queria dizer isso.  
\- Você parece estar eternamente se desculpando Sr.Barton – Bruce disse o olhando de lado – É dificilmente um estado produtivo para se estar.  
\- Não, não é – Clint concordou – Mas é melhor que ser um merda desagradável.  
******  
Ver Tony Stark em uma cama de hospital era angustiante para não dizer outras coisas.  
Seu cabelo estava começando a crescer depois de ter sido raspado para a cirurgia, mas não era nada além de sutil em seu couro, sua barba perdida não ajudava em nada, Tony não se parecia consigo mesmo sem seu cavanhaque bem feito.  
Ele também tinha perdido peso, estava sendo alimentado por tubos direto em seu estomago, nutrientes básicos eram mandados para ele via sonda, mas ela apenas o sustentava o suficiente para que não morresse de fome.  
A falta de atividade significava que os músculos estavam atrofiados deixando nada além de pele e osso em baixo dos cobertores, ossos que eram muito proeminentes e pele pálida demais, Tony sempre foi bronzeado, um traço de sua mãe italiana, mas agora sua pele estava quase translucida de tão clara, as veias azuis bem visíveis sobre a pele.  
Um pouco vacilante Clint se sentou em uma cadeira na beirada da cama, mãos coladas ao colo, entrelaçando seus dedos e os apertando com força enquanto se forçava a olhar ao estado de Tony.  
-Eu nem sei o que dizer – ele murmurou, bochechas coradas de vergonha, e nesse momento ele desejou estar sozinho no quarto com Tony, mas não tinha nenhuma chance de Bruce o deixar ali sozinho, Clint tinha mais chances de pular do 10 andar e sobreviver.  
Respirando fundo ele continuou:  
\- Eu sinto muito Tony, e não sei o que mais eu poderia dizer e sei que não seria suficiente, nunca será suficiente, você não merecia isso, você não merecia eu te atacando daquela maneira na Raft também e eu gostaria de “pegar de volta” tudo o que eu disse, eu juro por Deus que não queria que nada dessa merda tivesse acontecido, mas aconteceu, aconteceu e você e o Coronel Rodhes pagaram o preço mais alto.  
Clint soluçou e percebeu, para sua vergonha, que estava chorando! Ele nunca tinha chorado em publico, raramente chorava em privado e agora estava chorando na frente de Bruce Wayme, pelo amor de Deus!  
Silenciosamente Bruce o ofereceu um lenço da caixa ao que estava no criado mudo e Clint pegou agradecido e usou o objeto para secar seus olhos e assuar o nariz.  
\- Eu estou meio que feliz que você não pode ver isso , Tony, você me zuaria pelo resto da minha vida! – ele brincou fracamente – Sinto falta da suas piadas, Tony, eu sinto saudades de você – Clint admitiu fungando – Eu deveria ter sido um amigo melhor para você, eu desejo que eu não tivesse te culpado por Ultron, não ter deixado aquela vadia que ferrou com sua mente entrar para os Vingadores, eu gostaria de fazer as coisas certas e me odeio por não poder concertar tudo agora – O arqueiro pegou uma das mãos de Tony e a apertou suavemente – Eu trocaria de lugar contigo em um piscar de olhos se eu pudesse, daria tudo pra te ver bem de novo, para fazer isso tudo melhor, mas eu sei que eu não posso, não sou um médico ou um cientista super inteligente, não posso concertar o que aconteceu, tudo o que posso fazer é tentar recompensar por tudo que fiz, e eu prometo, Tony, que eu farei farei isso, todas as lutas que eu participar no futuro eu lutarei por seu nome, eu não deixarei o mundo esquecer Tony Stark ou o Homem de Ferro, você foi o verdadeiro primeiro Vingador, o que trouxe tudo isso a vida, e isso é uma das muitas coisas que te devo e nunca conseguirei te pagar.  
Clint continuou a falar com Tony por mais uma hora, até que ser hora de ir. Enquanto ele saia Bruce o puxou pelo braço e fez com que ambos estivessem frente a frente:  
\- Hoje eu não posso dizer que te perdoo Sr. Barton – Bruce falou – Mas você demonstrou verdadeiro arrependimento aqui hoje, você se desculpou com Tony e não implorou por perdão ou compreensão, isso te dá o direito de mais uma visita, e talvez a chance de perdão no futuro.  
Pela primeira vez no que parecia ser uma eternidade, Clint sorriu:  
\- Eu gostaria disso, Sr Wayne, muito obrigado.  
\- De nada Sr Barton – Bruce disse apertando a mão do outro – Espero que nos encontremos novamente.  
-Sim, e é Clint.

-Clint – testou Bruce, mas não disse que Clint poderia usar seu primeiro nome, aquilo também deveria ser merecido e era algo que Clint estava disposto a trabalhar para ganhar.  
*********  
Shiri Lanka

Abordo do gasto Quinjet, Steve estava sentado escrevendo uma carta para Tony.  
Ele sabia que era inútil, o homem estava inconsciente e pelo amor de Deus ele não podia ouvir e menos ainda ler uma maldita carta! Mas Steve tinha que tentar alguma coisa para pelo menos diminuir o peso em sua consciência.  
O retorno de Clint e Scott para os E.U.A havia coincidido com Natasha se juntando a ele, Sam e Wanda.  
Ela não trouxe boas notícias, ela realmente havia invadido o hospital em Nova York e visto Tony com seus próprios olhos, não acreditando nas reportagens sobre a condição do homem e queria saber se ele realmente estava com morte cerebral com falavam.  
\- Eu furei agulhas em suas mãos e pés, ele nem ao menos piscou – ela disse quando Steve perguntou. – Ele tem a atividade cerebral de um pepino, honestamente eles deviam simplesmente desligar a tomada e acabar com isso.  
Steve estava horrorizado com as palavras duras, Wanda parecia divertida com a sugestão e Sam havida balançado a cabeça e deixado a área comum para seu próprio quarto.  
-Você não pode segurar essa culpa por Tony para sempre Steve – Natasha disse se dirigindo a pequena sala e sentando no lado oposto ao que Sam dormia. – Se segurar nela, não vai trazer Tony de volta.  
-Ele não está morto, Natasha. – Steve disso.  
\- Não, mas é como se ele estivesse – ela afirmou, enquanto o capitão lhe dirigia um olhar gélido – Pessoas morrem, a vida é assim, derramar lágrimas não vão traze-las de volta, então pra que se incomodar?  
\- Porque perder alguém dói – Steve replicou – Porque o luto é necessário, porque... – Ele suspirou e olhou para a carta incompleta – Porque o que eu fiz ao Tony foi errado, e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bruce acordou lentamente de um incrível e relaxante sono. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão bem e relaxado. Ele se esticou e rolou para ficar de lado, se sentindo preguiçoso e confortável de mais para pensar em se levantar tão cedo.  
Deitado ao seu lado estava Tony, de barriga para cima, um braço embaixo do travesseiro que sua cabeça descansava e o outro dobrado com a mão em punho em seu peito. Bruce sorriu carinhosamente, sentido uma onda de amor pelo homem ao seu lado.  
Dormindo, o rosto de Tony estava completamente relaxado, ele perdia todas a linhas de estresse e tensão que o marcavam quando acordado, parecia anos mais jovem e mais em paz que jamais apareceria quando acordado.  
Se esticando Bruce acariciou a bochecha de Tony com o nó de seu indicador, o outro homem murmurou algo incompreensível e se aproximou mais de Bruce como um gato buscando carinho. Sorrindo Bruce passou a mão por entre os fios macios e pretos que amava, sempre tinha amado os cabelos de Tony, os fios tão macios quanto seda e deliciosos de tocar, de alguma forma até seu cavanhaque era suave ao contrário de espinhosa como barba costuma ser.  
Tony reclamava sobre seu cabelo ser feminino, que era suave como o de uma garota, mas Bruce sabia que secretamente o outro gostava dos elogios e amava ainda mais quando recebia um cafuné como esse, então Bruce sempre tinha certeza de fazer essas coisas.  
Tony soltou outro murmúrio e umedeceu seus lábios com a língua, querendo mais do que observar Tony dormir, Bruce se aproximou e deu vários beijos suaves nas bochechas do outro tentado acordá-lo.  
\- Bom dia Rue, - ele murmurou sonolento, - Faz tempo que está acordado?  
\- Tempo o suficiente para saber que senti sua falta – Bruce respondeu correndo os dedos pelas costas nuas de Tony, fazendo o outro bilionário arrepiar em apreciação e espalhar suas coxas para que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo. Sorrindo Bruce se inclinou e passou a sobrar beijos nas costas de Tony descendo pela coluna e parando em cima do quadril, ele olhou para Tony.  
\- Se divertindo?  
\- Com você eu sempre me divirto – Tony suspirou estendendo a mão para Bruce, que a pegou e os empurrou de volta para cama, colocando seus braços em Tony e caindo em beijo lento e carinhoso, os dois duros, seus membros molhados em desejo, mas nenhum dois querendo se apressar, preferiam aproveitar o momento.  
\- Por que é que a gente terminou? – Bruce pergunto com um suspiro profundo.  
\- Porque somos idiotas- Tony respondeu beijando o pescoço de Bruce, gentilmente passando seus dentes pela pele. Bruce permitia que apenas algumas pessoas fizessem isso, raramente se deixando exposto dessa maneira, mas Tony era especial, ele sabia que era seguro se expor e que receberia apenas prazer em troca.  
\- Eu queria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre – gemeu  
Tony o encarou com um sorriso lânguido:  
\- Eu te amo Bruce, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar.  
Bruce acordou em um estalo.  
Eles estavam nesse vai e volta desde a adolescência, mas a relação sempre foi feroz, os dois muito voláteis e com temperamentos fortes para funcionar.  
Ambos tinham problemas não resolvidos de confiança, Bruce era controlador, por perder tantas pessoas em sua vida ele tinha tendência a querer controlar as pessoas muito próximas a ele. Isso as vezes era sufocante, algo que Tony não apreciava.  
Tony era um espírito livre ele não era o tipo de pessoa que lidava bem ao ser controlado, ele podia ignorar isso por um tempo, mas então ele começaria a lutar contra as amarras que o prendiam.  
A total falta de controle de Tony também era um problema, enquanto suas lutas com o álcool eram bem documentadas pela imprensa, o mundo não sabia de seu vício em cocaína e ecstasy. Durante toda a década de noventa ele cheirava e abusava de pílulas para tentar ou bloquear a dor que ele sentia por dentro.  
Drogas eram algo que Bruce nunca havia tocado, ele odiava quando Tony as usava, odiava o quão paranoico e autodestrutivo elas o faziam. Tony finalmente acabou com o habito de usa-las pouco depois da virada do século. Ele sofria com a abstinência e passava os dias, suando frio, sofrendo por náuseas, vomito, diarreia, insônia, cólicas estomacais, paranoia e ansiedade até estar completamente limpo.  
Ele podia ter ido a qualquer clínica de reabilitação, mas Tony estava determinado a fazer tudo sozinho, consigo mesmo, e ele conseguiu.   
Com Tony bem, eles decidiram dar mais uma chance ao relacionamento, uma última chance. Mas enquanto Tony tinha largado as drogas, ele ainda bebia demais, ainda era impulsivo e Bruce não havia lidado com seus próprios problemas.   
Na verdade Bruce não foi procurar terapia até que Dick foi embora da mansão. Como já era um adulto e capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, Dick se mudou em partes por causa das rédeas curtas de Bruce, algo que o homem tinha de lidar com e estava trabalhando nisso.   
As pessoas pensariam que O Batman, o homem que havia virado seus medos, não teria nenhum medo de nada. Mas não era assim, Bruce ainda tinha medo, ele temia perder aqueles que amava e era isso que o fazia possessivo  
Bruce estava lidando com isso, tinha feito progresso, ou assim seu psiquiatra disse.  
Quando se encontrou com Tony naquela gala, ele tinha esperança de ver se tinha progredido o suficiente para que eles dessem certo dessa vez, agora, ele muito provavelmente nunca saberia.  
Suspirando Bruce se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro para esvaziar a bexiga e lavar o rosto. Ele iria ver Tony hoje, faziam quarenta e oito horas desde a última vez que esteve no hospital.  
Ele teve reuniões na W.E que era obrigado a ir. Lucious Fox podia ser o CEI, mas Bruce ainda era frente do R&D, e ele era o sócio majoritário da companhia, então tinha que comparecer em algumas das reuniões da diretoria.  
Rhodey, assim como Pepper, Alfred e Dick o haviam obrigado a sair um pouco do hospital, enquanto eles também estavam preocupados com Tony, eles iam lá e sentavam com ele seguravam sua mão e até mesmo liam, eles também sabiam que tinham que sair do hospital e se darem o tempo para respirar.  
Com a condição do Tony mudando ou não, eles ainda tinham suas vidas, e não podiam parar tudo o que faziam para ficar ao pé da cama, ainda mais sabendo que não podiam fazer nada para ajudar.  
Já faziam três meses desde Sibéria, três meses e nenhuma mudança.  
O cabelo de Tony estava crescendo novamente, seus machucados sumiram e suas fraturas sararam, os pontos tinham saído deixando cicatrizes roxas/brancas em seu lugar. Mas Tony não tinha acordado, Bruce tinha escutado os médicos falando em desligar as maquinas no lado de fora do quarto, mas mesmo se fizessem isso não ia ter muita diferença.  
Tony respirava sozinho, não muito, que era a razão que ele tinha a cânula com oxigênio, mas ele podia respirar, seu coração batia por si só, recebia ajuda assim como os pulmões, mas funcionaria sem intervenção médica, então “Tirar da tomada” como era conhecido, não faria muita diferença nesse caso. Tony podia viver por anos até que um coagulo sanguíneo encontrasse seu caminho até ele, ou que uma pneumonia o matasse  
Não era justo, um homem que havia dado tanto de si para mundo. Não devia terminar sua vida em uma cama de hospital como nada além de um vegetal glorificado. Steve Rogers havia feito pior do que matar Tony, morte seria misericórdia comparada a isso. Rogers havia dado uma sentença perpetua a Tony: viver trancafiado em seu próprio corpo.  
Bruce duvidava de ter odiado alguém como odiava Steve Rogers, até mesmo o bastardo que havia assassinado seus pais não fazia seu sangue ferver tanto quanto Capitão fodido América.  
O maldito hipócrita ainda ousou tentar fazer contato com Tony por meio de Visão no complexo. O androide estava ficando lá, tinha virado um tipo de eremita, ele tinha dificuldade em entender seus sentimentos com relação a Wanda, a culpa por ter machucado Rhodey de maneira irreparável e o luto pela condição em que Tony estava.  
Rogers enviou uma carta ao Visão com outra dentro para ser lida ao Tony, ele realmente pensou que visão ira ler a merda que ele tinha escrito para Tony. Pepper quase estourou uma veia quando descobriu, Rhodey xingou em três línguas diferentes e passou a noite com uma caixa de doze cervejas, coisa que se arrependeu na manhã seguinte.  
Bruce havia se controlado socando sacos de areia e vários fora da lei em Gotham como Batman, imaginando que era Steve quem ele socava.  
Ligando o chuveiro ele foi para baixo da água para lavar o cabelo tentando não pensar na última que ele e Tony tinham dividido o chuveiro, eles haviam lavado um o cabelo do outro e pensar nisso só o deixaria pior. Quando terminou o banho ele se secou rapidamente, pegando as primeiras roupas que ele viu e se vestiu antes de descer para encontrar Alfred terminando o café da manhã.  
Como o mordomo sabia que Bruce havia se levantado? Se não o conhecesse melhor Bruce juraria que Alfred tinha posto sensores de movimento em seu quarto, o homem também previa quando Bruce queria comer!  
\- Eu achei que precisaria de comida, já que você está indo para Nova York, Mestre Wayne – Alfred disse enquanto servia ovos, torradas, bacon e salsicha em um prato.  
Um gato preto pulou na mesa e cheirou curiosamente o prato antes de Alfred expulsa-lo:  
\- De onde ela veio? – perguntou Bruce fazendo carinho atrás das orelhas do felino.  
\- Ele – corrigiu Alfred – Veio da senhorita Selina, outro de seus vira latas, ela apareceu ontem e deixou uma mensagem, que está na sua mesa.  
Dando um leve sorriso a Alfred, Bruce pegou um pedaço de bacon e foi até o escritório para pegar a mensagem e ler enquanto comia o desjejum, ele riu ao ouvir Alfred afastar o gato que parecia comprometido em conseguir um pedaço de Bacon, nem que se fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.  
Pegando a carta, Bruce voltou ao seu café da manhã, dando ao gato um pedaço de bacon e ignorando o barulho indignado de Alfred sobre suas ações para o animal, usando uma mão para segurar o garfo e a outra a carta ele leu enquanto comia.  
Hey Kid,  
Sinto muito sobre o seu namorado, é uma merda o que aconteceu. Todo mundo que eu conheço quer socar a cara do Capitão merda Rogers.  
Eu vi nos noticiários que o Stark está praticamente morto, sério isso é uma merda.  
Eu não ligo para o que os médicos dizem, eles estão apenas procurando um jeito de tirar seu dinheiro.  
Eu li em algum lugar, que ter um gato ronronando tem efeito positivo em pacientes no sistema nervoso humano, talvez Jett possa ajudar o Stark?  
Se cuide, garoto.  
Selina XOXOXO  
Bruce sorriu ao terminar de ler. Era bom pensar que Selina estava tentando ajudar do jeito dela, Bruce havia lido sobre os efeitos do ronronar dos gatos em humanos, talvez o gato pudesse ajudar?  
Ele teria que ter a permissão do hospital, ter a certeza e o gato não atrapalharia ninguém e nem seria um risco para Tony, mas considerando que os médicos já haviam feito tudo que podiam, Bruce não podia deixar de arriscar.  
\- Pegue comida para ele, por favor Alfred – Bruce disse ao mordomo.  
\- Decidiu que precisamos de pets agora, Mestre Bruce? Os morcegos lá embaixo já não suficientes?  
Bruce ignorou o comentário ácido em favor de dar mais um pedaço de bacon ao Jett.  
\- Tentem não declaram guerra um contra o outro enquanto estou em Nova York, sim? – Bruce disse meio que para Jett mas principalmente para Alfred – E se você for um bom menino Jett, eu te mostrar alguém muito especial.


End file.
